One embodiment relates generally to portable personal computers ("PCs") and, more particularly, to an extended thermal solution for a portable PC.
Intel Corporation's "Geyserville" processor, expected to be made publicly available in 1999, is an MPP processor designed to support multiple power and performance modes in a portable PC, depending on the power source and auxiliary cooling available. For example, in normal portable (i.e., battery-powered) applications, the processor will be limited to approximately 10.5 watts of power dissipation. In docked modes, where unlimited AC power and additional cooling is available, an additional 10 watts, for a total of approximately 20.5 watts, of power dissipation is possible.
Clearly, it would be desirable to utilize the additional wattage available during battery-powered operation of the PC. Therefore, what is needed is an extended thermal solution for a portable PC to make this additional wattage available for use during portable, as well as docked, applications.